With the rapid development of network technique, dependence of a user on the network is expanding. Regardless of work, study or entertainment, network has become an inseparable part. In recent years, the demand of the user for network convenience is getting higher. Especially in some occasions in lack of network interfaces, network connection sharing becomes more crucial. Therefore, for the convenience of the user to a greater degree, MiFi (portable broadband wireless device) appears accordingly. The MiFi is a kind of portable broadband wireless device combining functions of modem, router and access point in one, wherein built-in modem can access to a wireless signal and the inner router can share the connection between users and the wireless device. For this reason, the MiFi is sometimes known as a personal “hotspot”.
For an existing MiFi, by inserting a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card in the MiFi, network side may access to Internet via data network, while user side may provide a hotspot to access to Internet for other WiFi terminal devices via WiFi (Wireless-Fidelity) network.
However, the existing MiFi may be restricted by network condition of a telecom carrier to which the inserted SIM card belongs. When the network condition of the telecom carrier is inferior, the MiFi could not continuously access to the network, resulting in that it could not continuously provide data access service for other WiFi terminal devices.